Invasion of Privacy
by Angelo'sG-Ma
Summary: Eames is dealing with the after effects of her latest meeting with ADA Kevin Mulroony. Yes it's another post-ep for Ladies Man
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim any rights to all these characters, although I would like to lay claim to Bobby

* * *

Alex shut the door on the holding cell, locking in ADA Kevin Mulroony. When she turned Bobby was right there and put a hand on her shoulder. He nodded toward the door and said the he would handle the booking forms. Just as she exited the room Captain Ross joined her and walked back to her desk with her.

"Eames, you can take off. Your partner can handle the rest of the booking and interview." Ross said.

"I'd just as soon stay Captain. Besides I doubt CSU is done invading my privacy yet."

"All the more reason for you to go home."

"I gave Wheeler my key. She is going to keep an eye on things there for me. I really don't want to be there when guys I work with every day go through my underwear drawer and other personal things."

"OK then but just remember you don't have to stay."

"Appreciate it."

After Ross walked away, Alex sat down at her desk with a heaviness that started in her heart and spread the the rest of her body. She booted up her laptop to work on the reports but couldn't concentrate. Instead Alex went on line to the Victoria Secrets web site and ordered almost $400 in new lingerie.

After Kevin had been through it and then the CSU guys, there was no way she was going to wear any of the things she had. Luckily, she had a couple of changes in her gym bag that she kept in the car. Those would hold her until the new things were shipped.

"Booking forms are done," Bobby said walking up to their desks. "I have a couple of uniforms taking him down for prints and mug shot. While he's gone I want to take a look at the surveillance tape from the evidence lock up."

"Why?"

"Well, I think we can skip the formal interview if we got enough out of him earlier. Plus with his mental state, I don't want to take a chance on him having a psychotic break." Bobby walked around the desks to get a look at what Alex was working on but she shut the laptop before he could see much other than what web site she was on. He could see a blush starting in her cheeks.

"Bobby, I know you tend to empathize with the mentally unstable perps, and I understand why. Really I do, but crap Bobby, do you have to this time?"

He could see that she was struggling to hold in her hurt and anger. Holding up a finger to indicate that he wanted her to give him a minute, Bobby turned and went to the Captain's office.

"Cap. You got a second?"

"Sure Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Eames needs a break before she breaks if you know what I mean."

"I told her she was free to take off."

"Good, that's good. Thing is I don't think she will unless she is made to. I thought I would take her down to get something to eat at the diner."

"What's the status with Mulroony?"

"Booking forms are done and a couple of uniforms took him down for fingerprints and mug shot."

"What about the interview?"

"I was giving that some thought. The evidence lock up has video surveillance, the tape from there should suffice."

"I'll review it then and call the DA's office. Go take care of your partner. You can always interview him tomorrow if they need more."

"Thanks Captain." Bobby turned to leave.

"And Detective?"

Turning back, Bobby replied, "Yeah"

"Why don't you take her somewhere better than the diner. Maybe somewhere that won't be filled with other cops."

Bobby grinned and nodded before he left the office. When he got back to their desks, he saw that Alex hadn't moved and was just starring at the coffee cup in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Eames"

"Huh"

"Come on, I need food."  
"Bully for you."

"Come on , I'll buy you dinner. We're done here for today."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bobby, Alex, Ross, or Wheeler. I might own Pete the waiter or maybe I rented him, Hmmm.

* * *

Alex let Bobby drive, which worried him some. Only on rare occasions does she do that. On those occasions it is usually because she is too tired to drive safely. This time though it seems like she just doesn't care about anything, almost like she is shutting down emotionally. He took the Captains advice and took them to a steak house well away form 1PP . He came here often, alone, so he knew it wasn't a cop hangout.

Once they were seated, a tall blonde waiter came over to take their order.

"Hi, my name is Pete and I will be your server tonight. Would you like some thing to drink to start off with?"

"I'll have a beer" Bobby said and then waited for Alex to order. When she didn't he said "Bring her a Bourbon on the rocks." Alex's eyes flashed up at him. She was pissed.

"Forget the Bourbon" she said testily, "bring me a double Martini"

"Yes ma'am. Did you need a few minutes or do you know what else you might like tonight?"

"I'll have the special." He looked at Alex and when she nodded he said, "Make that two."

"Very good sir. I'll be right back with those drinks."

Bobby waited until the waiter brought their drinks before trying to start a conversation with Alex.

"Eames, about the Bourbon.."  
"Forget about it. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that right now it's a reminder of how badly I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up."

"Right" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's obviously a sign of a job well done when a homicidal pervert rummages through your underwear."

Pete came back then and brought their meals. Bobby watched Alex pick at the food on her plate for a while.

"Eames.....Alex"

"What?" She replied with a sad sounding sigh. When she put down her fork and looked at him it broke his heart to see her so torn up inside.

"Back in the squad room, I am pretty sure you misinterpreted my meaning about not wanting Mulroony to have a psychotic break."

"Fine, explain it to me then because right now I really don't get it. I would think that after everything else over the last few years that loyalty to me should come before any sympathy you might have for a mental defect."

Reaching across the table, Bobby took hold of Alex's hand. "It does. Please believe me it does. I don't feel any sympathy for him. True I don't want him to have a psychotic break but that is because I want him to be competent to stand trial. I want him to pay for what he did, the least of that being killing Boz Burman. I really, really want him to pay for what he did to you then and now."

"OK....OK" Alex squeezed his hand before pulling hers away to take a drink of her Martini. "I'm sorry. I believe you. I should have trusted you to be more concerned about me than his state of mind."

Bobby's cell phone rang just as they were paying the bill.

"Goren"

"Detective, I just left the DA's office. The footage from the evidence lock up is sufficient for them to file the charges and to send Mulroony for arraignment."  
"Glad to hear it"

"Anyways you're done for tonight, and since it is the weekend I'll see both of you Monday morning barring a call out"

"Thanks Captain"

After Bobby ended the call he explained what Ross had said to Alex. She finished off the last her drink before replying.

"Goody, two whole days to myself to clean the mess left by CSU."

"Wheeler's there, I'm sure she won't let them make too big of a mess."  
"What about the residue all over the place from the search for fingerprints?"

"OK. Good point."

"I have another one for you. I now have to wash every piece of clothing I have."

"Everything?"

Alex's phone rang before she could respond.

"Eames"

"Alex, it's Megan"  
"Are they done?"

"Yeah, it looks like he was mostly interested in your intimate items. You'll want to go through your jewelry to see if anything is missing. Also looks like he was through your bathroom cabinets as well."

"Wonderful" Alex said though both Wheeler and Bobby could tell that she meant that it was anything but. "Can you leave my keys with the neighbor and I'll pick them up when I get home?"

"Sure thing. OH, I had the CSU guys leave the markers in place so you could see exactly what this guy was into."  
"Thanks Megan, I appreciate you handling it for me."

Once they were outside, Alex held her hand out for the keys to the SUV.

"I guess you're feeling better." Bobby said, handing over the keys.

"Better enough to drive at least"  
"Come home with me tonight."

Alex nearly dropped the keys along with her jaw when Bobby said that. Had he really suggested that?

She had spent the night on his couch on numerous occasions over the years, just as he had in her spare room. Some how though Alex didn't think that was what he meant this time. When she didn't answer right away, Bobby put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Please. Stay with me tonight and tomorrow I will go with you to clean up. Please let me help you."

Alex looked in his eyes for a minute before giving in.

"OK, but I need to get my bag from my car back at 1PP."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby stepped back after opening his door and let Alex walk in ahead of him. He was carrying her gym bag for her, not that she couldn't carry it herself, he just wouldn't let her. Even though he generally behaves in a gentlemanly fashion around her, tonight it made her nervous. Stuffing her empty hands into her coat pockets she said, "Maybe this was a bad idea. I should go home and start cleaning up."  
"No Alex, you need to relax and forget about it for tonight."

"How am I supposed to forget about it."

"I don't suppose you can, but you're not going to face it alone either. Now how about giving me your coat so I can hang it up before I put your bag in the bedroom."

Alex took off her coat and handed it to him but grabbed her bag while he was hanging it up.

"My bag goes either by the couch where I am sleeping or in the bathroom."

"I am sleeping on the couch Alex. You are after all the guest."

"Do we have to go through this every damn time I stay over? I am not going to put you out of your bed."

"Let's compromise. We'll put your bag in the bathroom and argue about the sleeping arraignments later."

Alex went to put the bag away while Bobby got pillows and blankets for the couch. When they met back in the living room Bobby offered her something to drink.

"Beer's fine it you got it otherwise just water."  
"Beer I have. Coming up."

When he came back she was looking at a picture on the end table by his recliner. It was the Polaroid picture he had taken of them in a restaurant when they were interviewing the business's photographer.

Standing there watching her, he remembered when he had taken it and the bemused look she gave him afterwards. Alex sat down on the edge of the chair and ran her fingers lightly over the picture. Bobby walked over and dangled the beer in front of her.

"I didn't realize you still had this." She said as she reached up for the beer.

"Well sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Why couldn't I have met you on that case instead of Mulroony?"

"Alex" Bobby said softly.

"Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud." Alex drank down a third of the bottle in one drink trying to cover her embarrassment.

Bobby reached down and took the bottle from her hand and put both their beers on the end table. He took hold of her hands and said "Come on" when he pulled her up. Leading her over to the couch he sat down on the coffee table in front of it and urged her to sit across from him on the couch. He kept hold of her hands for two reasons. The first reason being that she looked like she was about to bolt and the second reason was because he enjoyed the softness of her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed Alex, it means a lot to me that you feel that way."

Alex had held her emotions under tight control until now. Anybody that looked at her could see the pain but never did they see a tear. Finally she couldn't hold it in any more. She broke down sobbing. Bobby moved over next to her on the couch and pulled her into his warm embrace.

When she started to calm down, Alex slowly began pulling back from Bobby and wiped her tear streaked face with the hanky he handed her. "Wouldn't Mulroony love to see me like this."

"It doesn't matter what he said, you were strong then and your strong now."

"Really? I believe his words were broken, crushed, sobbing."

"Your husband had just been murdered, he was taking advantage of your vulnerability. Being heartbroken because your world came crashing down is not weak."

"What does it say about me that I would have slept with him?"

"That you needed comfort. Besides I don't think that when push came to shove so to speak you would have gone though with it."

"Well I think that when push came to shove as you put it, what I needed was you."

"Not to sound egotistical but you weren't ready for me then"

"Oh, I wasn't?" Alex gave a small laugh, starting to feel happy for the first time since this lousy case started.

"No, and in truth I wasn't ready for you at that point either. If we had met too soon, we probably wouldn't still be partners."

"You may be right, in which case I guess I'll just have to be glad that we didn't meet until later."

"As long as I am right, it's getting late. You should get some sleep and then first thing in the morning we'll go see just what needs done at your place."

"OK but I am still not taking the bed."

"Fine be that way then." Bobby got up and went into the bedroom. Alex had already started to make up her spot on the couch when he came back out carrying another set of pillows and blankets.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in the recliner."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're already taking the couch, so that leaves me the recliner."

"No that leaves you the bed."

"Not this time."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"BOBBY!"

"Look here are your choices. Choice one: You take the bed and I take the couch. Choice two: You take the couch and I take the recliner or" He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Choice three: We umm...share the bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex looked up at Bobby from the couch, where she landed when her legs folded. When she found her voice she asked. "Would you care to repeat choice three?"

Bobby put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. "I umm...well I uh suggested that we could maybe you know, share the bed."

Alex stood back up. She studied him for a few moments. He was uncomfortable and unsure of himself. She could see love lurking there in his eyes behind the uncertainty. There was a funny feeling in her chest. It was like a cross between squeezing and tingling. She hadn't felt anything like it since Joe died. In the back of her mind, for several years now, the certainty that they would be together right into old age was always there. Bobby irritated her, pissed her off and made her laugh. Just being with him made her happy even when she was mad. When he was on suspension, the time without him at work dragged. As mad as she was at him for the undercover thing, deep down she had been jumping up and down in joy that he was back. Although if he ever did it again she just might shoot him this time. Making up her mind to take a chance on love, Alex walked over to him with her arms crossed and looked right up into his eyes.

"Well, we are both single adults I suppose."

Bobby raised both his hands as he said. "I Promise to keep my hands to myself"

Alex responded by running a finger down his chest. "What if I don't"

"Why Eames, I'm shocked."

She grabbed the pillow from the couch and headed for the bedroom. Over her shoulder she said. "Come on then, I'll at least try to behave myself."

Alex had gone into the bathroom to change for bed. She was starting to get pissed off over the invasion of her privacy all over again. What she really wanted right now was one of her silky sheer sleep sets. They covered just enough to be decent without leaving a whole lot to the imagination. The first night of hopefully many climbing into bed with Bobby and she was going to have to settle for one of his t-shirts that would be like a short nightgown on her. Not exactly the sexy look she would have hoped for. She hoped that delivery from Victoria Secrets would be fast.

When she came out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom she found he had already changed into sleep pants and a tank style undershirt. They were both nervous. This might have been easier if they had ended up here in the throes of passion. Instead they were both unsure of how to proceed.

"So which side do you prefer?" Bobby asked.

"It is your bed so what ever side you prefer me to take."

"Ladies first"

"What do you mean lady? You mean Detective Eames don't you?" Alex said laughing remembering his remark to the property clerk back when they were re investigating Joe's murder.

Bobby chuckled but then walked up to her at the end of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Believe me, right now the last thing I want to think of you as is Detective Eames, Alex" His hands slid down to her waist and then without warning he picked her up over his shoulder and then dumped her on the right side of the bed. He then climbed over her to settle on the other side.

Alex turned on her side facing him and tucked her arm under her head. "You could have just said that you always sleep on the side by the door." She was laughing at his antics. He made a big production of bouncing as he turned on his side to face her. Leaning up on his elbow he reached over and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun." They stared at each other for a long while. Alex couldn't stop thinking about the pain and humiliation caused by Mulroony. Bobby was thinking about Mulroony also but his thoughts were more of retribution. Over the years he has seen several men come and go in Alex's life but none had hurt her like this guy. He was also thinking that maybe now he could take the step that he had been afraid to all these years. "Alex"

"Bobby, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shh" Bobby reached over and gently pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms. "Take it easy, nothing is going to happen except that I am going to hold you."

"I..."

"Shh...I can tell you haven't slept much since this case started. Just close your eyes and sleep."

"All I was going to say was that I could get used to this. It feels good lying here like this."

Bobby raised his head enough to kiss the top of her head. "Good night" Alex didn't hear him though, she had already drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex knocked on her neighbors door at 10 am the next morning. Shortly she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Who is it?" The older woman asked.

"Mrs. Nieman, it's Alex Eames from next door." She called through the door.

When Mrs Nieman opened the door she said. "I know where your from Dearie. Come on in." She noticed Bobby for the first time, standing there behind Alex. "Oh and who is this then? That partner of your's that you brag about?"

Alex wished the floor would open up and swallow her, but instead she replied. "Yes, Mrs. Nieman, this is my partner Detective Robert Goren. Bobby, I'd like you to meet my neighbor Mrs. Jolene Nieman."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Goodness me, good looking and he has manners too. Why if you weren't already taken, I would go after you myself. Well don't just stand there, come in you two."

Alex was sure she would die from embarrassment any minute (and it couldn't be too soon in her opinion). "We can't really Mrs. Nieman. I have a lot of cleaning to get done today. So if I could get the key that Detective Wheeler left with you."

"That sweet girl from last night? Why she doesn't look old enough to be pregnant let alone be a Detective." Mrs. Nieman grabbed the key from a basket that she kept on the table by the door and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks Mrs. Nieman."

"Any time Dearie, don't be a stranger now. You either Detective Goren."  
"Please call me Bobby, and it has truly been a pleasure to meet you."

When they walked towards her apartment, Bobby draped his arm around Alex's shoulders and started chuckling. Alex decided that he was enjoying himself way too much at her expense and elbowed him in the side. It didn't have the desired effect though. His laughter burst out into a full rip roaring, side splitting laugh. By the time Alex got her door unlocked, she was laughing along with him. Both of their laughter came to an abrupt halt though once they were in her apartment and they could immediately see the tell tale evidence of a fingerprint search and the resulting markers where prints were found, that didn't belong to Alex.

"Damn" Was all that Alex said, but the tone of her voice in that one word spoke volumes to Bobby. His arm was still draped around her shoulders so he used it to pull her around and then wrapped both his arms around her and just held her. When she started pulling away after a few minutes he kept his hands on her shoulders and angled his head so that he could meet her eyes.

"Hey, you're not alone. I'm going to help you. We'll get this cleaned up in no time and you'll never know he was here."  
"He invaded my privacy Bobby. No matter how clean we get it, a psychotic homicidal creep came into my home and looked through my most personal belongings. He stole underwear for crying out loud. He rummaged through my lingerie drawer, and then the CSU guys had to do the same thing to gather evidence. I can't wear any of it ever again."

"I thought you were going to wash every thing."

"Every thing else yes but not that." She started to blush as she continued. "I ordered all new stuff from On-line yesterday."

"You know, I don't have any actual experience mind you but the rumor among men is that women like to model their new clothing purchases ."  
"Are you suggesting that I model panties, bras and nighties for you?"

"I just thought that I would offer, you know, if you wanted an opinion of how the things look on you."

"I'll get back to you on that."

"So where do you want to start?" Bobby asked nodding towards the apartment in general.

Alex turned around and glanced around her living room. Crossing her arms she purposely took a step away from Bobby. It would be so easy to keep leaning on him but that is not who she is or so she would keep telling herself. "Let's start with looking the whole place over to get an idea of what all he was into and how much work we have cut out for us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the people places or things of this story but....

* * *

Alex and Bobby started in the living room. There were evidence markers on the shelf where she kept her photo albums and her video cabinet was open revealing a marker by her home videos. There was an empty slot in the group of VHS tapes.

"Is there supposed to be an empty slot?" Bobby asked quietly from behind her.

"No, the tape that is missing is from mine and Joe's honeymoon."

"You haven't had it out to watch recently?"

"I already said it should be there!" Alex snapped. After taking a deep breath, she said. "Sorry, I... no I haven't watched it since the night we arrested Dr. Beltran."

Bobby gently turned her to face the entertainment center. There was a marker on the T.V. And on the video player. "Check the machine. I'm betting he watched at least part of it."

Alex nodded and walked over to the machine. When she pushed the eject button a tape popped out. She pulled it from the machine and just stared at it. When she didn't move after a couple of minutes Bobby crossed over th her, placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pulled her back against him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's Mulroony that needs to be sorry." Alex replied and then wiped at the tears that were starting to fall again. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything." Bobby said in an attempt to cheer her up a little.

With half a laugh, Alex stepped out of his embrace and said. "Don't let it go to your head. The day is still young yet." Alex put the tape down on the television and turned around to face him. "Kitchen next?"

Bobby stepped to the side and motioned for her to lead the way. They didn't find any evidence markers in there so the room would only need a light cleaning to get rid of the residue from the CSU search. The next room to be checked was the spare bedroom. Again there was no evidence that Mulroony had bothered with that room. Alex stood for a minute in the hallway between the bathroom and her bedroom, undecided as to which room to check next. She knew from the phone conversation with Megan that he was in both. Deciding to save the worst for last, Alex opened the bathroom door and went in. It wasn't a large room so Bobby just stood in the doorway. There was a marker on the counter right above an open drawer that held her makeup, and the cabinet doors under the sink was open with a marker inside. Before Bobby could figure out her intent, Alex had the water turned on and was scrubbing at her face. He moved into the room and waited for her to finish washing off her makeup.

When she had, he turned her to face him and tipped his head so he could look into her eyes.

"Alex, calm down. If you want to get rid of the makeup in the drawer and replace it, I understand, but what you put on this morning was out of your purse. Remember?"

"Damn! You're right, you're right. Damn."

Bobby pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She resisted for only a second before she allowed herself to lean into his embrace and brought her arms up to settle around his waist.

"Do you want to take a break? We can go for a walk or something, get out of here and away from it for a bit." Bobby offered.

"No, thank you but no. The sooner we get it done the better. I'll be better after we know exactly what's what. Just give me a minute OK?"  
"Take all the time you need. I'm fine just like this." He replied and then dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

A few minutes later Alex gathered her strength and stepped out of his arms. "One room left. Let's get to it."

"OK just remember, I'm right here with you for anything you need."

"If I asked you to shoot him in the balls would you?"

"Of course?"

Alex watched his eyes while they were talking and from the look in them she could tell he was completely serious. "Thank you," she said as she stepped close again and reached up to caress his face. Bobby put his hand up to hold her hand there for a moment. "I wouldn't actually ask that of you but it means a lot to me that you really would."

"Alex I..."

Alex put a finger to his lips to quiet him and then laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him down. She tipped her head up and kissed him tenderly on the forehead and then lightly on the lips.

"I know Bobby"

* * *

A/N: I was going to have them check the bedroom in this chapter as well but decided that could end up being a much longer section (maybe a whole chapter in itself?). This also seemed like a good note to end the chapter on.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolfe owns, I'm just borrowing.

A/N: This chapter ended up going a little bit in a different direction then I originally intended but I think it works. I hope you think so too.

* * *

They entered the bedroom knowing that Mulroony had been there. The evidence markers were on the dresser and the nightstand. The closet door stood open with a marker on the shelf above the clothes.

Alex glanced at the dresser again. The drawers with her lingerie were open, with a maker in each drawer. _Just great she thought to herself. CSU obviously took pictures. It wouldn't surprise me if pictures of my panties were all over 1PP by now. _She saw that her jewelry box was open with a marker. Megan was right she would have to go through it to make sure it was all there. At least all of her really good stuff, including her rings from Joe were in a safe deposit box at the bank. Then she saw it. Her wedding picture. There were obvious finger prints on it as well as a marker in front of it. The rest of it was bad enough but the perverted psychopath had touched the wedding picture. Mulroony, of all people, knew how destroyed she was by Joe's death. How many nights had she poured her heart out to him over drinks? She had been exactly like he said; broken, crushed and sobbing for Joe.

Alex reached out and picked up the picture. She clutched it to her chest and sat down on the bed. Bobby stayed by the door, unsure of what he should do. On one hand, he thought he should step out and give her some privacy, but on the other hand he had promised he would be right here is she needed him. What he really wanted to do was too...actually he wasn't sure but it sure as heck wasn't to stand there doing nothing while she suffered emotionally. Before he could decide what to do, Alex sighed and looked over at him.

"You can come the rest of the way in. You don't have to stay by the door."  
"I...uh... thought you might want some privacy."

"Why"

Instead of answering he just waved his hand at the picture in her hand.

"OH...why don't you come over here and have a seat." She said and she patted the bed.

Bobby slowly walked over and sat down of the edge of the bed, making sure he was at least a foot away from her. Alex scooted closer to him and angled the picture so he could see it better.

"I wish you could have known him. He would have liked you."

"Um... actually I did know him. Not well mind you but..."

"You never mentioned it before." Alex said with a slight accusation in her voice.

"Now don't get upset...Please? We were both in Narcotics after all. The thing is, most of my time was spent undercover, which you already know. We did cross paths occasionally though."  
"I don't remember seeing you at his funeral. I'm sure I would have remembered you, especially once we were partnered."

"I was undercover at the time. I had been under for two months at that point and the case was nearing a critical point. I wanted to come in for the funeral but the Chief of D's said no."

"So why didn't you ever say anything once we were partnered?"

"You said it yourself, you kept your maiden name. I knew Joe but not well enough to know the intimate details of his personal life. Once I did realize it...well it just seemed like it was better left alone." Bobby reached over and Alex handed him the picture. He stared at it for a minute then commented. "Beautiful"

"That was a long time ago."

He closed the rest of the distance between them and put his arm around her. "More so now."

"You are getting older, maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"My eye's are just fine thank you very much. And right now they can see that we have a lot of work to do. Why don't you go through your jewelry and see if anything is missing and I will go gather up the cleaning supplies." Bobby handed the picture back to Alex and stood up. Before he could step away though she reached out and latched onto his hand. He turned back around to face her.

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here and for being you."  
"You don't have to thank me for either of those things. I want to be here and as for being me, well it's better than me being Ross."

"I'm serious Bobby. I really don't think I could handle this on my own."

"Hm...you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know you could but you shouldn't have to. Besides which as long as I'm around you won't have to."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own and all that.

A/N: I thought it was time to add a little humor to Alex's day

* * *

Alex had just finished going through her jewelery box when Bobby came back with a garbage bag and a bucket of the cleaning supplies he thought they would need.

"Anything missing?"

"There is a pair of earrings that I can't find but that doesn't mean their not elsewhere in the house. I may have taken them off somewhere and forgot to put them away."

"Good. So are you sure you want to pitch all of your ( clears throat) underthings?"

"Definitely! If, oh say, Nicole had rummaged through your whitey-tightys would you want to wear them?"

"I don't have any whitey-tightys for her to go through."

"Oh really?? So does that mean boxers or do you go commando?"

Bobby was turning red with embarrassment at the direction the conversation was going. "Umm well, I'd think that I would run into problems in the locker room if I went commando at work."

They had started emptying her drawers into the trash bag while they were talking. Bobby was holding the bag while Alex pulled the drawers out and dumped. After she put the last of her lingerie in the bag she straitened up and looked him in the eye when she said. "What you're saying is that you wear boxers at work but off the job...?

Bobby tried to change the subject. "Did you want to toss your make-up in here before I tie the bag up?"

"Yeah let's pitch it. What I have in my purse will do until I can afford to replace it all."

"If you need help with that."

"Something you want to tell me Bobby?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

"I...I...I meant money wise. NOT..."

"I know, I know" She said laughing. "But you look so cute when you get all flustered like that." Before she could think better of it, Alex side stepped the bag that was between them. She reached up, looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. It happened so fast that it was over and Alex was in the bathroom getting the drawer of make-up before Bobby's brain registered the need to grab on to her. When she came back with the drawer Bobby was still standing there looking dazed. "Hey, you OK there big guy?"

Bobby suddenly snapped out of it. "What? Yeah I'm good. Man am I good."

"Since you're so good, how about taking this bag out back to the trash cans. The sooner it's out of here the happier I'll be."

When Bobby came back Alex was already busy in the bathroom cleaning so he grabbed the duster and polish and started cleaning off the furniture in the living room. Within a few hours they had the house cleaned up and things put back in place. All that was left was to wash the couple of loads of clothes that she felt Mulroony had maybe touched. Bobby convinced her that she needed to take a break though so now they were sitting on the couch eating the sandwiches that Alex fixed them for lunch. Bobby was flipping through the channels on the television when he came across a movie he recognized from a long time ago.

"Hey I haven't seen this in years."

"D2: Mighty Ducks? I am surprised you've seen it at all."

"When it came out, my girlfriend a I took her nephew to see it. The kid was really into hockey."

"So you like this movie then?"

"Yes and No."

"Real decisive answer there. Care to explain?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't found out some of my secrets lately."

Bobby really didn't like talking about this kind of thing. I left him open to ridicule and humiliation. He didn't want Alex to dwell on her secrets though so he said, "Well, I liked the movie but it cost me my girlfriend."

"Why?"

Bobby looked at Alex for a minute before answering. He was unsure about how much he wanted to say about it. Taking a deep breath first and hoping that she didn't laugh at him he continued by pointing to the screen. "See the teams tutor?"

"Yeah"

"Well I kind of made the mistake of telling the kid with us that I thought she was pretty gorgeous. Unfortunately my girlfriend overheard the comment and that was the end of that."

"Oh Bobby. That really wasn't very bright I'm afraid." Alex commented while biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh.

"I'm glad I could amuse you Eames." Bobby said defensively.

"Oh don't get all bent out of shape" She said playfully shoving him with her foot. "So what about now do you still think she's cute?"

"I'll play it safe and plead the 5th on that one."

"She's probably old and wrinkly by now anyways." She said openely laughing now.

"Nah, she is probably a lot like you. I'll bet the actress is one of those ladies that just get prettier with age."

"Watch who you're calling old partner."


	9. Chapter 9

"What's next on our agenda?" Bobby asked.

"Laundry , then that should be it for the crime scene portion of the day. You don't need to stick around if you have something else you need to get done."

"The only thing I need to do today is be here to help you."

"Look, I appreciate the help but the worst is over and I am a big girl."

"Big girl?" Bobby asked as he stood up. He reached down and pulled Alex to her feet. "You might want to reconsider that description of yourself."

"Watch it Goren! I've brought down bigger guys than you."

"Seriously though Eames there isn't any other place I need to be today. Unless you are trying to get rid of me, I would like to spend the rest of the day here with you."

"OK, OK. Suit yourself"

"Be careful or I just might." Bobby said, tucking his hands in his back pockets to stop himself from reaching out for her.

Alex turned and headed to the laundry room. Bobby started to follow her but she looked over her shoulder and said, "Go ahead and sit back down. I can handle this, besides the laundry room is rather small." Bobby shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch. When Alex came back she handed him a beer and sat on the couch facing him. "I think we're overdue for a talk."

Uh-oh he thought. Conversations that start out with we need to talk never work out well for him. "OK , where do you want to start?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I need to know if you ever really forgave me for you being blindsided by that letter in court?"

"What? Of course I did. I was never mad in the first place."

"Are you sure there isn't some small part of you that couldn't let go of it and lost trust in me?"

"Alex, why would you think that?"

"I've done a lot of thinking about it and it seems like that is where it all started to go down hill for us."

"I know it has been a rough few years but please believe me when I say that the letter had nothing to do with it. When I said afterward that I was lucky you stayed, I meant it and I still feel that way."

"Then WHY did you start shutting me out?" It felt like there was a rock in her throat keeping her from swallowing and she was struggling to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

Bobby scooted closer to Alex and reached out to stroke the side of her face. "I'm so sorry for that but it seemed to be the general consensus that you had enough of your own problems to deal with that you didn't need my shit on top of it."

Alex had been in the process of leaning into him but she put her hands on his chest and pushed herself back upright. "Wait an minute! Run that by me again."

From the look on her face, Bobby knew if he said the wrong thing he would be out the door on his rear. "Alex, it wasn't that long after the Garret case that Jo Gage abducted you."

"AND?"

"And you had a lot to deal with emotionally as well as physically afterwards."

"You said there was a consensus . Just who all was involved in that?"

"Everyone was just worried about you Alex."

"Who is everyone Bobby?"

"I don't know as I remember who all was there at the hospital when the Doctors were discussing your condition with your parents. Ross and I were there as well as Mike and Carolyn and Deakins may have been there at that point. Later I may have discussed it with Dr Olivet."

"Maybe someone could have...no scratch that...should have discussed it with me!"

Bobby sighed and closed his eyes for a second before continuing. "You may be right, but I just didn't want to add to to your burdens, especially since..."  
"STOP! Did it not occur to any of you that concentrating of someone else's problems might have kept my own troubles from overwhelming me when I was alone?"

"No it didn't. It should have but it didn't. I should have told you when my mother got sick but I didn't. I should have talked to you about it more the sicker she got, but I didn't. I should have told you about going undercover but I didn't. I should have told you about the results of the paternity test I had done but I didn't."

"Bobby"

"NO this time let me finish." Alex just nodded her head. "My life was being dragged down the drain faster than... well I don't know what but I suppose you could say it was going to hell in a hand basket whatever that means. I choose to not drag you down with me. I knew that I was hurting you by shutting you out but it seemed like it would hurt you more to take you down with me."

Alex reached up her hand to caress his face but he caught her hand and stopped her. "Alex, I can't or rather I won't promise to not do it again but I can promise that I will try to do better." She pulled her hand free from his and again reached out to him. When he felt her hand on his cheek Bobby closed his eyes and leaned into it.

She leaned close and said quietly "I understand Bobby. You won't make a promise you can't be sure you can keep. I have a promise for you"

"Yeah"

Alex moved her hand down and behind his neck and her other hand joined it. She moved to straddle his lap. "If you shut me out like that again I will kick your ass into the middle of next week" As soon as her words ended her lips were on his.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as Bobby was enjoying the kiss and the sensation of Alex straddling his lap, the very core of her pressed up against his rapidly growing manhood, he pulled back and gently broke the kiss. He cradled her face in his hands gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Alex...Alex, please be sure."

"Believe me Bobby, I will kick your ass if you do it again."

Bobby leaned forward and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. "You're killing me here Alex"

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Wrapping her arms around him she stroked his back. "I have a secret. Do you want to hear it?"

"You can always trust me with your secrets" he replied as he started nibbling on her neck. Alex moaned and tipped her head to give him better access. "What's your secret Baby?"

"Later" she gasped.

Bobby stood up and Alex's legs wrapped around his hips. "Out here or in the bedroom?" He asked huskily.

"Bedroom"

When they got into the bedroom Alex unwrapped her legs and slid to the floor. Bobby leaned down and scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He joined her on the bed and reached out to trace her face lightly with his fingertips. "I have to know Alex. Are you sure about this?"

She reached up and gently pulled his face down close to hers and looked deeply into his eyes making sure he could see the truth in hers. "I have never been more sure about anything. I want you Bobby. I want this."

A thought occurred to him. "I didn't come prepared. I don't have anything with me."

"It's OK I'm on the pill. Now can we quit talking."

Bobby laughed and then proceeded to put his mouth to better uses than talking.

* * *

Alex slipped from the bed quietly so that she didn't wake Bobby yet. After putting on her robe, she went to change the load in the washing machine. When she came back she was carrying two cold cans of Diet Coke. Now she was ready to wake him up. Alex lightly walked around to the far side of the bed and gently lifted the sheet. One of the cans of pop was only about an inch away from Bobby's bare back when he casually stated. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Alex jumped up and back. A hand flew up to her chest causing her to drop one of the pops on the floor. Luckily it wasn't opened yet. "Darn it Goren! You about gave me a heart attack."

Bobby rolled over and swung his legs off the bed as he sat up. "Oh? And that cold can on my back wouldn't have done the same to me?" He stood up and started towards her but Alex was backing her way out of the bedroom.

"Now Bobby, that was different." She said laughing.

"Different?" He asked as he continued to stalk her. "How?"

"It just is." Alex had reached the doorway and turned to run but Bobby lunged and with his longer legs and arms managed to grab her around the waist before she could escape. He proceeded to search her for ticklish spots.

"Stop...Please" She begged.

"On one condition."

"Anything...What?"

"What was the secret?"

"OK, I'll tell you if you promise to stop tickling me."

Bobby stopped the torment and stepped back but he still had a grin on his face. Alex turned around and held up a finger to ask for a minute to catch her breath. Once she was back in control she took Bobby's hand and led him over to the bed. She wanted him to sit so that she could more easily look into his eyes. Once he was sitting she reached her hand out and caressed his face with the ever present stubble. It always amazed her. He could be freshly shaved in the morning and by noon you couldn't tell. Bobby reached out and pulled her to him so that she stood between his legs.

"The secret is..."

"Yeah?"

"I Love You"

"I'm glad. I Love You too." They spent the next several minutes wrapped around each other letting their love surround them.

"Actually there is something else I should tell you." Alex said without moving her head from Bobby's shoulder. "The wedding picture of me and Joe that was on my dresser..."

"Yeah, what about it?" Bobby replied in a quiet voice. He hoped his voice conveyed the fact that whatever she had to say was fine with him.

"In all the years since Joe died, it has always been on the dresser. Even when I had a boyfriend, it stayed there. More than one of them actually broke up with me because I refused to put is somewhere else."

Bobby figured she was trying to tell him not to expect it to be moved now either. "It's fine, I don't..."

Alex leaned back and put a finger to his lips. "It's not there now."

"It's not?" He looked over and sure enough the picture was gone. In its place was a picture of Bobby and Nathan that was taken at a family picnic she had talked him into going to. He remembered that, that picture had been on the bookshelf in the living room. When he looked back at her, Alex continued.

"I wrapped it up and put it in my memories box on the shelf of the closet."

Bobby had no words to describe how he was feeling so he decided to show her. He lifted Alex up, laid them back on the bed and the showed her exactly how much he loved her.

End


End file.
